spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/10 Spin-Offs That Shouldn't Be Forgotten
Since November of 2008, the SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon Wiki has been exactly that - a fanon wiki - and then some. Bountious and glorious masterpieces have been created through its expanse in history on the Internet, on notepads, and on the minds of many around much of the world. Sure, it doesn't cross our minds at every second that we are living, yet when it does, there are always those special projects that always invoke a sense of...well...beauty. Certain creations can cause even the nitpicky of critics to stop and think to themselves: "Hmm. Perhaps I should give that a second read" or "I really enjoyed that spin-off. I sure hopes he or she continues it". Sadly, he or she does not always continue their spin-offs or works of fanon, as is the tragic inevitable fate of nearly every creation on this wiki. However, that's not always a bad thing. It can lead to newer, possibly even better works, the flow of new users and an expanding community, and some interesting nostalgic lists such as this. After nearly half an hour of searching, another half hour compiling all of the data into a script, informing the wiki, and hopefully compelling you to click on the blog post, I have conjured a list of what I believe to be the some of the best (and forgotten) pieces of work on the wiki, specifically spin-offs. Now, before anyone reaches the comment section transporting a complaint and/or concern, I want to point out that this list was not designed to be a list of popularity, and this kind of has two meanings. A) This list is not written in descending order. I appreciate all of these wondrous works equally. B) If I did not list some wonderful works such as SpongeBob: Infection or Cyberpunk, it means that they are not as inactive as the spin-offs listed here, and thus were not listed. It is not due to their content or stuff of that nature. So, enough of the banter. I present to you the list! 1. SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Now, now, no need to slap yourselves on the forehead. I did that for 'ya already when I remembered ironically enough that I had forgotten a spin-off such as this. Created by Dillon9988, '''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show was - you guessed it - a reality show. Basically, the main characters of the original SpongeBob SquarePants series became contestants, albeit excluding SpongeBob himself, who was too busy being the host of the show itself to be a contestant. Each of the contestants would have to endure tasks, some grueling and most hilarious, to escape the worst fate possible: elimination. However, not many were successful, and would have to return at a later time. Sadly, near mid-2013, Dillion unexpectedly left the wiki, leaving behind this spin-off and his other one, later listed in the countdown. However, though Dillion departed (and made some sporadic appearances), his spin-offs still leave quite an everlasting impression on the wiki that shouldn't soon be forgotten. And hopefully, with the aid of this list, it won't. 2. Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger For all of you that might not be aware, many of the writers on this wiki are fanon geniuses. I wouldn't call myself a genius, for knowledge is a relative term. Yet, when it comes to some of the works produced on this wiki, you can throw all the science out the window. Or, throw it in jail like the mighty Mermaid Man. One of the best crime-solved-by-hero spin-offs on the wiki is truly the nearly extinct Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger. Created by semi-active user JCM, the series features one of Bikini Bottom's most courageous heroes fighting evil once again and saving the town from the reign of terror...only sixty years younger. The nearly-invicible Mermaid Man returns to battle against some of his most zealous foes (also sixty years younger) in this action-packed series, if only it were still active. There is not much I can say about this spin-off rather than it was one of the best of its generation (also known as about a year-and-a-half ago) and absolutely blew the roof off the house when a new episode came out. Sadly, I knew it was becoming inactive right when the first season ended, mainly because JCM claimed it was going on hiatus. I know I'm usually one to come up with an (air quotes) "idea" many a time, yet I didn't have the slightest ounce of thought left when I found out the spin-off was no longer thriving. Hopefully, we can one day see this spin-off in action again, rebooted and ready to roll again. Until that day, I'll just be waiting patiently...or not! 3. Spongicus Certainly this one of the oldest spin-offs that has made this list, and one of the first things you'll see when you click the "Random page" button...a good few hundred times. Sad to say it was hard to find when I citing info for this blog, but not so now that I have link...that I could've just keyed into the browser in the first place. Created by MrFluffman, this spin-off was based off of one the original series' episodes of the same name. It features gladiator and Roman-esque barbaric battles taking place inside of the Bikini Bottom Coliseum (made that name up, by the way). Though not known by many considering its early publication, the spin-off's episodes, television movie, and sequel all bear many of the elequent writing styles of its creator, further proven by another one of his works listed later in the countdown. I consider myself a pretty lucky fella to have come across this spin-off when I did. At the time I found it, which was only days after I joined in late 2012, it was nearly around three years since cancellation, and semi-simple to find due to lesser articles at the time. It automatically pulled me in, and sparked my imagination with its plots and quite interesting linear chain of events. How I only wish it was still going on today... 4. The New Adventures of the IJLSA A remake of the original IJLSA Adventures by Sponge321, this spin-off created by Chrisvader1234 features the next generation of the "International Justice League of Super Aquaintances", or IJLSA for short, battling out against a newly-found group established solely for evil. So evil, in fact, that what they're named stands for is a tongue-twister of sorts: the "Utopian Liberators of Totalitarianistic Reigns Affiliation and Elite Vegeance Initiators League", or ULTRA EVIL for (relative) short. Full of action and battles, it was quite the spin-off before it was...well...deserted. I'm glad I can say I had a hand or two working for this spin-off. It was quite the unique spin-off of its time, and despite my last attempt to restore it, it has truly become inactive. Sometimes it becomes too difficult to save the big ones, and for that reason, it is sometimes best to allow them to be left alone, becoming an artifact in the wiki's history only for pure looking and no more production of content. The only question is: "Is this that kind of spin-off?". 5. Bikini Bottom Chronicles Yup. It's that time. I told ya it was listed later in the countdown. Another spin-off created by Dillon9988 shortly before his departure from the wiki, I thought it deserved a spot on the list, despite it have only published one episode. Why? It was a really good episode. Dillion had certained created another lovely piece of fanon, something to leave us with before he sadly left the wiki. This spin-off was to feature the main characters of the original series living out their everyday lives, although it was greatly hyperbolized as being their "chronicles". I hope you are enjoying the lack of verbosity for this segment of the countdown, for there is not much to say for this section. This spin-off only published a single episode, yet had it kept going, and had Dillon not left, it certainly would have been a mainstream, hall-of-fame production. Certainly, as time had passed, this would have been quite the spin-off, and hopefully we'll see an unexpected return of Dillion and a reboot of the series. And seeing as Dillon is known to pop up at the most unexpected of times, I wouldn't say that a reboot's impossible... 6. The Komedy Krab Much like Bikini Bottom Chronicles in the previous slot, former user IHeartSpongeBob, the creator of the spin-off had created a masterpiece shortly before his untimely and quite cantankerous departure. However, they share another similarity. And I use the word "similarity" loosely, for there is a slight difference between the two. Sure, they both only published one episode before cancellation, yet The Komedy Krab actually had its only episode deleted. However, before deletion, I got a pretty good glimpse of the episode, and it was one of the most hilarious WIP episodes I had read on the wiki. IHeart surely had a knack for humour, yet he soon abandoned it before his "departure sequence", finding it to be extremely difficult to write for. Potential. That's what this show had. And if IHeart were still a member of the community today, I know that though he might not have continued this spin-off, he would have gone and created something even better. Yet, if he had continued this spin-off, it would definetly be a stape of the wiki, continuing to entertain the community for a long time to come. Such a shame that it was discontinued. It really breaks my heart... 7. The Masked Sponge Another action show, I know. You've heard of this spin-off a million times. Or, maybe you haven't, considering it's the second oldest spin-off listed just behind Spongicus. I have personally nominated this spin-off for some my award shows, and had not many other wondrous spin-offs been introduced in the category, it would have won with a landslide. One of the best hero series on the wiki of its time, it's the second spin-off created by MrFluffman himself, now listed twice in the list. The spin-off featured SpongeBob and Patrick, battling the forces of evil and many recurring villians...while styling some pretty awesome masks. One of the best action spin-offs in the history of the wiki, it was definetly on its way to become a priemier attraction. That is until it was discontinued, of course. It was one of the first spin-offs I crossed when I first joined the wiki, and was immediately entranced. Of course, it was that template at the top indicating its cancellation that sunk my hopes, but raised them just as far, hoping that our current age wiki would create something just as great. And I have to say, I think we've done better. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't love to see this spin-off recreated someday... 8. SpongeBob LovePants Not sure how many of you wiki veterans remember a user by name of Rattus14. Well, personally, I haven't really forgotten him, mainly because of how suddenly he left. Literally, it was one day he was here, and the next afternoon, poof! He was gone, leaving behind quite an entertaining spin-off I hadn't perused at the time. Yet, after his departure, I began to scan a few of the episodes, and soon...all of them. After a while, I began just waiting for a new episode to come out. Then, I remember that Rattus was no longer active on the wiki. The spin-off included SpongeBob taking over the role as Cupid, and causing some trouble messing around with the flow of amore. There is not much I can say about this spin-off, for it began so abruptly, and ended the same way. I never socialized much with Rattus, but he apparently put his talking in the script for his shows. Quite an artifact of the wiki, this spin-off is. It was pretty popular in my eyes, and I hope to see a nice, neutral show like this for the wiki sometime in the near future to support the wiki... 9. Court of Law, a SpongeBob SquarePants Story Not sure if this is a spin-off, more so a pilot to one. Created by Zeon1, it was first brought to my attention by IHeartSpongeBob through his userpage, claiming that it was one of the best creations he had seen. After reading it, there was absolutely no disagreements. It has as great as any solitary creation could be, and it used a writing style that was so different, it was nearly ridiculous (in a good way) how well-rounded it was. The comments for the page concurred that it was quite a nice piece. What was it about? Not gonna tell you. If you wanna find out, you have to read it for yourself. Not much I have to say for this one, mainly because I already did. Yet, to recap, the writing style, the use of characters, and the confusion of the spin-off/independent episode all combined to create something that you wish would continue, yet you didn't know if it was a spin-off or not. However, despite that fact, it was entertaining in its own way, and leaves you wanting more of it... 10. Bikini Bottom High Hope you didn't forget about this one. It's practically a staple, or it should be, in my book. Created by inactive, but hopefully not forgotten, user Jon23812, the spin-off featured the main and recurring characters of the spin-off, along with some new faces, braving it out in the horrors and dangers of high school. However, many twists and turns in the road occur for the character that created some interesting plots and episodes. Ah, what a show it was. It was one of my favorites for quite some time, that is before it was cancelled. Jon23812 sadly departed the wiki shortly after cancelling his spin-off to continue his own wiki. Despite the episodes not having individual articles, it actually improved the spin-off. It allowed for the reader's imagination to run wild and create the scenarios as they would picture it, not how the reader is kind of forced to interpret it. It's not really one of those spin-offs I want to see returned, but it's one I like visting when I get nostalgic... Honorary mentions As I said, this is not a popularity list, but I did feel that there are some forgotten spin-offs that should get their own mention somewhere within this blog post. That is why I included them in the honorary mentions section, and here they are! *'Fish Row' - It kind of angers me how close this spin-off by MrFluffman was to being one of the best. In math terms, "Fish Row" would be the exponential function, and its peak success, its big break, was the asymptote. There is no better metaphor than that, and despite the attempts of IHeartSpongeBob to raise awareness for the spin-off, it already declined too greatly to be revived. However, that doesn't mean that the spin-off can't be revived now. Trust me, it can. *'New Adventures In Bikini Bottom!' - Had this spin-off been listed in the main list, it would have easily been the oldest of them, being produced in 2010 by William Leonard. Though it had a fairly low amount of produced episodes, they were all quite entertaining and had very well-rounded and developing plots for the episodes. It was quite the great spin-off, and I wish I could see it continued to this day. Hopefully, William is thinking of a reboot...eh? *'The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star' - This isn't the most inactive of shows, but it surely deserves to not be forgotten. It is one of the most pure comedic shows on the wiki, and it hurts me to know that episodes aren't really coming out as fast now. JCM isn't really as active nowadays, and doesn't really publish as many episodes nowadays. However, I know the spin-off isn't over, but I sure hope it makes a comeback in the near future... *'Cyberpunk' - JCM did it again with this spin-off, creating the perfect mix of dystopian society with dangerous thieves and assassins from our current generation. This didn't make the main list since the first few episodes of season two came out relatively recently compared to the rest of the spin-offs, yet still came out long enough ago last year that I didn't want this spin-off to be forgotten. Hopefully, if JCM returns at some point in a forseeable timeframe, then he can continue both "The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star" and "Cyberpunk". With all of these spin-offs and works of fanon keeping us entertained, what's there not love about our wiki? Sure, it is heartbreaking to see shows end so abruptly and without advance warning, but isn't that a matter of the future? It's not the future yet, and there's plenty of spin-offs that we're all eyeing to keep us on the community. With shows such as Basket Sponge and Leader Plankton!, there is still so much to see despite all of the spin-offs of old that have come and gone. Prosperity awaits, and I can't wait to see the spin-offs that will keep the wiki moving forward for many moons to come. See you next time on 10 Things! -Your guy, Sci. Category:Blog posts Category:10 Things Category:MrScience12